The Captain Chronicles 6: The Collectors
by StarKayak
Summary: Children are disappearing, two on one planet, three on another. Different species, different cultures. The best and brightest on their planet. There is no pattern, no evidence-they just disappear. Jack Harkness goes undercover with his team to locate them and bring them home, but he too is taken. When Jack awakens he does not know where he is, or when. Sixth story in the series.
1. Chapter 1: Missing

The sprawled figure on the floor arced as a rasping gasp filled the darkness. Starving lungs desperately sucked in oxygen as the limbs flailed reaching out, but no one was there. Jack Harkness pulled in the icy air again as he pushed his body off the floor, coughing. He rolled onto his back, breathing in ragged gulps. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, he could make out a thin sliver of light on the floor. A door? Jack shivered and pushed himself up to a sitting position, pulling his coat around him. He then systematically examined his body. Pants, suspenders, shirt, shoes…all there. He quickly touched his wrist, and sighed in bitter disappointment. The wrist strap was gone. He reached down to where the Webley holster should have been and cursed_._

Jack's hand reached to rub the back of his pounding head; the blood was crusting, still sticky. _Didn't see that coming_ he thought ruefully. As his mind cleared, he remembered leaving the Serrelian bar with the two targets, hoping to get more information now that he had established a relationship. Two days of hard drinking and flirting plus five days of surveillance wasted. Was it the man or the woman, or were they dead too? His body ached as the bruises healed and he could tell that he must have been severely beaten while unconscious. Did his team know? He quickly felt behind his left ear, and found drying blood there too. The tracking device his team had carefully hidden was gone. He closed his eyes leaning back against the wall. Now he really was alone.

The Captain strained as he listened and watched the sliver of light beneath the door. Nothing. No sound or shadow indicating a guard on the other side of the door. No echo of distant walking or murmur of other prisoners, nothing Jack looked around the room in the dim light, making out a bed bolted to left wall, a small sink and commode in the back corner, no windows, one door. The small red eye of a camera pointed from the front of the room, the familiar design of a cell. _That's what's wrong with prisons these days,_ he thought bitterly. _No imagination_.

Jack slowly stood, then leaned against the wall, joints aching in the cold. He slid his hand on the wall as he made his way to the door. Tile. Not a good sign. _Easy to clean blood from tile,_ he thought_. Practical for interrogation…or execution._ He been on both sides of the door and knew the signs.

He tried the handle. Locked. After he ran his hand over the cold steel to examine the shape, he knew it held no promise of escape. Looking back at the rest of the room he could see at least there was a cot of sorts and quilt could serve as a blanket. He made his way to the bed and carefully laid down avoiding pressuring the aching left side, then pulled the quilt over his coat. So cold.

The Jack's stomach grumbled as he turned on his side to get comfortable. _Hungr_y. He didn't want to think about. His body needed rest to continue healing and get ready for what comes next. Jack Harkness drew the quilt closer and tried to fall asleep. Where was he? More important, when was he? The silence was disquieting. "Next" played on his mind. There was always a "next".


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor

"Who are they?" Clara had been rummaging through the clutter scattered across the surface the Doctor used for a desk, trying to create some sort of order. She held up a photo of a man, woman, and child. He continued to ignore her as he studied the star charts at the console. Clara wasn't sure she liked this twelfth regeneration. This crusty old man was often rude and distant, and she missed his earlier self, the flirty mischievous raggedy man. She walked over to the console and placed the picture on the star chart. "Any one special?"

The Doctor pushed the picture aside and looked up in annoyance. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to know if you wanted me to file it."

He turned back to the charts.

"Looks like a family. Maybe put it in a frame?"

He sighed and slowly turned to her. "It's my daughter Jen and granddaughter Toshi."

Clara looked closely at the trim blonde woman with her hand around her daughter's shoulder. The girl looked about sixteen with deep blue eyes and a thatch of unruly black hair.

She peered more closely at the handsome soldier standing on the left in a long military coat, his blue eyes sparkling with the promise of mischief. "And the man?"

"Jack," the Doctor looked back at his charts. "He goes by Captain Jack Harkness, but I don't know his real name." He pulled another chart from the weathered tube lying on the floor, carefully smoothing it out on the table. "Former Time Agent, traveled with me for awhile and ran Torchwood on Earth, before it was blown up."

"And now?"

"He works with Interstellar Nature Conservancy. They both do."

"You are a man of many secrets," she teased as she made her way to the other side of the console and stood across from him. "You didn't tell me you had a family."

"Never came up," he said flatly as he checked the coordinates on the map. "Her name is Jennifer…she was created from a sample of my tissue. Full grown soldier she was. Didn't get much time with her."

Clara arched her eyebrows in surprise then folded her arms. "Don't see them much, do you?"

"Busy, busy, things to do…" He looked up noting the scowl on her face. "Don't look at me like that. I see them on occasion. Spent time with Toshi introducing her to all things Galifreyan. I think she is in university now." He shrugged. "Really…and I come with they need me…just need to call."

Clara looked down. There was something about the man that seemed familiar. Maybe the smile. It was a nice smile. She sighed and went back to the cluttered desk and put the picture on the side. She would frame it later, when she was finished.


	3. Chapter 3 Connecting the Dots

"How can my brother just disappear?" Gray growled as he slapped the table in frustration. "The tracker, the wrist strap, we should be able to locate him!" He tapped another code into his wrist strap and sent the message. No response.

Chi frowned at the screen shaking his head. The Adyan tried other channels of the tracker to widen the tracking area and dialed up the frequency. Nothing. He called up the camera on the Serrelia and watched the planet slowly turn against the web of stars.

"Should we call Jenny?"

"No!" snapped Gray. "Jack would never forgive us. Mara took Jenny and her TARDIS back to hospital on Caputo 7 for the delivery."

They both knew this second pregnancy was difficult, and the Catkin doctor was taking no chances with the mother or child. Gallifreyans were a rare breed, and Jenny was the rarest of all. It was difficult to predict how her body changed with each regeneration…or even if it would regenerate at all. The first pregnancy with Toshi was relatively easy, but this one… had complications. Mara had worked with the Sisters of Plenitude before and knew they would know what to do.

"What about Toshi and Ajit?"

"No," Chi said. "University finals are next month. The Captain would not want to worry his daughter or Ajit. He knows how to get out of tight spots. His cover was good, no one should know about him in this part of the galaxy."

"The Doctor?"

"Last resort," Chi muttered, "and not a reliable one at that." He turned back to the console. "Let's go over the data."

Gray retrieved the files and threw data analysis on the screen of the table and the pictures of the children up on the virtual screen. The ship loaned to them from the Interstellar Conservancy for the mission was not as good as Jenny's TARDIS, but it had the latest technology. The room shimmered with the faces of lost children going back ten years. Chi suspected the pattern may have been there even longer, just not detected until the Conservancy and Shadow Proclamation merged their data banks last year. The faces of children from every conceivable culture floated in the air before them.

The disappearances were hardly noticed by the planetary authorities who kept such records—only a handful from each culture but they had one thing in common. Each child was exceptional, each had a talent, an ability that shown above the rest. One girl showed promise in theoretical physics, another child in tactical strategy in games, and a third was known for his great beauty. All disappeared before the age of sixteen. Some vanished before the age of ten, but most of these were shapeshifters. The humanoids were taken at adolescence, a time when individual talents emerged. Other species showed similar patterns of abduction, a sampling of the cultures of the universe. The vanishings took place in waves, nothing for several years, a surge of abductions of no more than two or three within a month, then nothing again.

The pattern of abduction was similar. Their investigation revealed that each child had predictable schedules. They simply disappeared when they were walking alone from one place to another: home to school, classroom to classroom, on route to a friend's house or music lesson. No stranger was seen lingering in the area before or after the disappearance. No ransom was demanded, and none were heard from again.

The Conservancy had sent other operatives out to determine what was going on. All were taught a specific code so they could recognize each other. The work was difficult since it was assumed due to the wide scale of the problem, that some of those charged with the protection of the planet, might be cooperating with the kidnappers. Several of the Conservancy operatives had gone undercover and also disappeared. It was hoped that these investigations would bear fruit, but little came of it as the few solid leads that petered out.

Jack heard about the inquiry through the grapevine of gossip in the Conservancy. Gray remembered the haunted look on his face when he heard. He knew his brother had a checkered past, but Gray did not know the guilt Jack endured was deeply buried in the nightmare of a face, a tethered child in a tank with a monster that never left. Jack immediately offered to volunteer his team for the mission and go undercover. After his experience with the 4-5-6, he took a keen interest in any case that crossed his desk involving a child. The Conservancy already had their hands full dealing with the plundering trade and was grateful when Jack and his team stepped up.

Gray shook his head. "We've been over this a million times. One minute they are home and happy, the next…nothing. No suspicious strangers, no evidence of a struggle. They just vanish!"

Chi folded his arms and stepped back. "Where was Jack last?"

Gray pulled up the system. "He was in the city Citron working on the lead from the Judoon. The Shadow Proclamation had intelligence on a couple of silk traders. They were often seen in the area at the same time as the abductions. But there was no evidence that they were involved, just speculation. Jack chatted them up at their stall in the Citronan market looking to buy Serrilian scarves. Just another soldier looking for trinkets for his lovers."

"Just conversation?" asked Chi.

"You know Jack," Gray smiled. "A little flirting and such goes a long way."'

"The 'and such' worries me," said Chi thoughtfully. "A jealous husband can be a problem."

"Or wife," said Gray. "I'm sure he was careful. The plan was to attach a tracking device after he picked up the package, but they asked him to come with them to a bar across from their stall for a drink." Gray leaned back in his chair. "Jack went into the bar, but they sat at a blind spot out of camera range. Less then five minutes later when I checked back…he vanished from the grid."

"What about the couple?"

"I checked with the local authorities. They packed up their goods and left the next day, but most traders were leaving at the end of the week also. However, there was no flight plan logged for their ship, but the authorities were a bit sloppy on that. Many of the merchants left without logging a flight plan.

Chi sighed and turned to peer at the faces of the children suspended in the air. "I want to think on this." He pulled a chair in the middle and sat down.

"I'll go check on our supplies." Gray said as he stood. " Let me know if you come up with something."

Gray went back to the storeroom, checked on food supplies and weapons, listing the necessary replacements. Little was needed could be found locally. Several hours passed while he visited the local shops to purchase the needed items and put them in store room.

When Gray returned Chi was still deep in thought.

"See anything?"

"Maybe. Try arranging the pictures by geographic area."

Gray grouped them. No pattern.

"Now by the dates of each surge."

Chi was quiet. He paced around the table, looking at the data from different perspectives.

"Now merge them on a star map on the hologram." The faces of the children were replaced by glowing dots and dates scattered across space.

Chi stared at the map intently for several minutes. Pulling a chair to the center, he sat and peered at the glittering data suspended before him. Finally he stood, took the light marker, and drew arrows following the dates of each surge cluster, and turned to Gray.

"Here." He pointed to the point of convergence. " There is a progression. They are picking up their victims on the way to this quadrant." Gray pulled up the planetary systems in this area. Of the fifteen star systems with eighty-three orbiting planets, twelve of the planets could support life. Twelve, most were level-five planets with sparely populated primitive civilizations who had not yet achieved space travel.

"Contact the Conservancy and Judoon to find out if there have been any unexplained disappearances in the area where Jack vanished, and see if there is a directional pattern. And ask them for more information on that couple." Chi pulled up a image of a man and woman dressed in the flowing robes of Serrialan traders. " Jack mentioned that they were familiar to him."


	4. Chapter 4 The Commander

Light flooded the cell. Jack propped himself up with one arm on the cot, shielding his eyes with the other. The door swung open. Three silhouetted figures stood at the door. As his eyes adjusted, he could see two guards with one hand on their side arms standing on either side of a tall, thin man in military dress. The uniform was not a design that Jack recognized. The black material lay on the skin like armour. As he scrambled to his feet, the guards pulled their weapons. Jack slowly raised his hands as he backed against the wall.

The man in the middle gestured to the guards who lowered their weapons. Jack cautiously lowered his hands in response. The man in the center folded his arms, his eyes coldly locked on Jack's face. His elongated face and blued skin gave him a dour expression. That combined with probing amber eyes ran a shiver down Jack's spine.

"What is your name?"

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"I doubt it."

Jack started to speak again, but the man held up his right hand to silence him. The Captain's heart fell as he noticed his wrist strap clutched in the man's left hand.

"Why are you here?"

"You tell me," retorted Jack.

One guards stepped forward and slapped Jack hard, causing him to stagger while the other stepped behind the Captain, twisted his arms back and drove him to his knees.

Jack spit the blood out of his mouth as he glared up at the alien.

"What is your name?"

"Captain…"

The guard raised his hand to hit him again, but the alien again raised his hand.

"Commander?" the guard asked.

"Pull him up," he ordered

The guard behind the captive forced him to his feet, The Commander stepped forward and grabbed Jack's chin as he tried to turn away.

"So what they said is true," he murmured as he wiped away the blood with his thumb to expose the quickly healing skin. The Commander pulled out a cloth, wiped his hand, then pocketed it. He then stepped back cocking his head to the side. "There is no one on record named Captain Jack Harkness."

He held up the wrist strap, stroking the worn leather. "Or should I call you Time Agent Harkness?"

Jack was silent.

"You asked inconvenient questions in the market, Time Agent." The Commander pocketed the wrist strap, and moved closer to Jack. "Who sent you?"

"No one."

The Commander looked skeptical and then nodded to the second guard who drew a knife. Jack held his breath as the guard came nearer, and pressed it against his throat.

"Who sent you?"

"No one." Jack repeated. "I don't know what you are talking about!"

The Commander glowered at the defiant prisoner for a moment, then a slow malevolent smile spread over his face, but the eyes remained hard as he turned to the guards.

"Strip him," he ordered. "But don't tear the clothing. I want it scanned and tested, especially the coat."

He came closer to Jack, fingering the collar. "The coat is quite striking, Captain. If you are a captain ..." The guard roughly pulled off the garment and handed it to the Commander who smoothed the nap of the closely woven wool. "Interesting. You Time Agents have always had a thing for military uniforms."

The second guard pushed Jack back on the cot and ordering him to undress. The Captain reluctantly complied, handing over the items in a jumbled pile. He shivered in the chill and reached to pull the quilt around him.

"Leave it," ordered the Commander. "Stand."

Jack glared, then slowly stood, facing the alien.

The guard returned, stood behind the prisoner, quickly twisting his arms around his back.

The Commander put his hand on the prisoner's chest and slowly ran it down his chest noting the muscular build. Jack stared straight ahead. He never had been embarrassed being nude, but right then he wanted nothing more than to be shielded from his captor's gaze, as the man handled him like a horse on auction.

"Fine specimen" he noted to the first guard. "A bit old, but he could attract a buyer." He moved his hand back to the jaw noting that the cut had completely healed. "And there are other qualities."

He tipped the jaw up as Jack glared back. "But first I want to know who you are, and who sent you."

"I told you my name," growled Jack. "No one sent me."

The Commander stepped back and pursed his lips. Finally he looked at the first guard who held the struggling prisoner, "Maloc, find out who he is and the group he works for. Use whatever tools you deem effective short of killing him."

Maloc's eyes narrowed. "Anything?"

"Anything."

Maloc pulled Jack's arms far back, and used his knee to force him to his knees, smiling as his captive cried out as the pain shot through his shoulders.

The Commander turned to the second guard. "Cle, keep a record on how his body responses, how fast he heals. It may be important to a buyer." He started towards the door and turned back, "And get these cells to the proper heating. Our guests will be arriving within the week and we don't want them ill before the auction. When you're finished with the interrogation, get this one some clothes. I need to speak with the agents that found him." He picked up the neatly stacked pile of clothing, opened the door and firmly shut it behind him.

Jack grimaced with pain as he was pushed to his knees on the cold tile floor, and felt the cutting steel as his wrists were manacled. He resigned himself to what he knew would now come next, knowing that he would endure whatever pain they inflicted on him. There was no other choice.


	5. Chapter 5 The Conservancy

Gray offered their visitor tea as he took his place around the conference table. The Judoon captain declined politely and proceeded to the task on hand, spreading out the contents of his file on the table. Several pictures of a blonde woman and man spread in in a line. The first was surveillance shots of two merchants in a silk stall at the Citronian market.

"This is the last picture we have of them just before Jack made contact." Captain Taiq said. He was quiet spoken for a Judoon, a race of rhinoceros-headed galactic police more known for their thuggish ways. He then pushed an older picture faded and worn around the edges. The picture was slightly blurred, but the pair was recognizable. Both wore vintage military coats. The man was dressed in a WWII German captain jacket while the woman sported a fitted Galiesen corporal vest.

Gray looked closely at the image and groaned. Vortex manipulators were strapped to their wrists. "Time Agents."

"I'm surprised Jack didn't recognize them," murmured Chi as he studied the picture. "There's not that many of them left."

"They might have been in training," said the Judoon, "or out on an extended mission during his time. He may have seen their pictures on documents or saw them in passing."

"Or they are the reason why he's missing two years of memory," muttered Gray.

Captain Taiq pulled out a file listing all known time agents. "This is what we have been able to piece together to date. Only the Doctor has the ability to jump time, we don't have the technology," he said as he added the abductors' photograph to his file. "We only know of this lot when they make a mistake when visiting this century. These two have crossed here once before."

"Where they involved with children?" asked Chi.

The Judoon shook his head. "We thought they were involved in stealing survey mining material, but nothing could be proved. Then they disappeared."

"This makes no sense," complained Gray as he brought up his holographic survey of the system where Jack disappeared. "None of these planets has a civilization capable of space travel much less an operation of this scale. Did the Conservancy confirm our findings?"

"Yes. This is where all the patterns converge, replied the Judoon captain. He rose from his seat and placed his hand on Gray's shoulder. "We are concerned about your brother as you are, but even more about the children. Slavery has always been a problem in the galaxy: forced labor of minority populations captured in war, exploitation of the most base sort, but specifically targeting children is especially horrific. These children have unique talents and may be marketed for their abilities. The question is who are the buyers, and more important, where are the children now?"

The Judoon typed in a code pulled the shipping lane records for the past thirty years in this quadrant. "There is a record of missing cargo ships fifteen years ago."

"What kind of cargo?"

"Mostly mining. I think what we are looking for is hidden underground."

McGrath typed in a search of possible mining sites.

"There are fifteen possible sites. Where do we start?"

"Gray, when you were with John, Jack's old Time Agent partner," asked the Judoon, "did he teach you how to operate the wrist strap?"

"Some."

"Can you use it as a locator?"

"If Jack had it, he would have used it to contact us," replied Gray.

"But if it was taken off him, it is probably stored nearby," said the Judoon.

"I'll see what I can do." Gray shut down the holograph as the Captain Taiq gathered the photos into a file, and began to make his way to the door.

"Taiq?"

"He's not expendable," said Gray

The Judoon turned around. "What?"

"Don't let the Conservancy treat him like he's expendable."


	6. Chapter 6: Genna

"Clean him up," Maloc snapped as he pushed the old woman into the cell. "Commander Kai wants to see him in eight hours."

Genna glared at the guard as she put down her basket containing the change of linen. The old woman was small and wiry, her thick grey hair pulled into a knot and fastened by a beaded clasp. She knelt by the huddled figure curled on his side, examining the lacerations and bruising on the trembling back. After quickly taking a pulse, she took out a syringe out of her medical kit to ease the captive's suffering.

"That's not necessary, he can't die," Maloc said.

She shot another glare at the second guard in the doorway. Cle nodded his approval as he lowered his eyes and put his notes away. She quickly injected the sedative, and defiantly brought her gaze back to Maloc.

"Don't look at me like that, old woman!" he growled. "He'll live. Just make sure he's ready for the Commander." Maloc pointed to an orange prison uniform neatly folded in the corner, and both guards picked up their tools to leave. As Maloc closed the door, she could hear the lock snap into place.

Genna turned back to the man, noting the cuts on the back had already formed a protective scab. So the gossip around the compound was true, this was a man who could not die. In the cafeteria she had overheard Cle complaining about Maloc's treatment of the captive. As she examined the battered face and swelling, she wondered if this "gift" was a more a curse than blessing. The prisoner was semi-conscious and the quick shallow breathing indicated great pain. She gave him a second shot of the painkiller. The old woman went to the sink and filled a pail of warm water and returned to his side. Dipping a small hand towel in the water, she gently began to wash the cuts on the back and chest so they could heal without infection. She dried him, and carefully wrapped his torso in clean bandages. She pulled a hand scanner from her kit, and noted the broken ribs were also healing. The old woman carefully turned him on his back, placing pillows to make it easier for him to breathe.

After she emptied the water and returned with a fresh pail, she gently washed the clotted blood out of the hair. His face was still bruised by the savage beating, but his breath was now regular, and when she put her ear to his chest, the heartbeat was strong. In spite of the swelling, his face was handsome with the long lashes like a child. She felt his forehead, no fever.

Gena continued washing away the grime and blood from his arms, and unwrapped a blood stained bandage to examine the man's hands for fracture. She recoiled when she saw several fingers had been ripped of the right hand. She quietly cursed the guard for his cruelty. She cleaned the mangled hand, and carefully wrapped it. As she took the left hand, it closed around hers. She was startled to see blue eyes looking up at her.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely as he tried to smile.

Placing her other hand on his brow, she nodded and whispered, "Save your strength, son." She carefully lifted her eyes towards the glowing red light of the camera alerting him that all interaction was being recorded by his guards. He glanced at the light and looked back. He understood.

She returned with another bucket of warm water and began on his hips and legs. He winced as she cleaned the blood and grime away. Her expression darkened as she saw the charred marks and evidence of a thin blade. She looked back at his face. He took a deep breath as he shut his eyes, then turned away. The old woman carefully rubbed a healing salve on the wounds. Finally she finished washing the battered legs, and then drew up a quilt to cover his body. The heat had been turned up in the prison, but it was still cold in the cell.

"Thank you," he whispered again as she took his hand, holding it as he drifted off to sleep.

Genna careful placed his hands under the warmth of the quilt, and went to the task of cleaning the blood spatter from the walls and floor. As soon as the man was able, she would help him dress, and change the linen. The unblinking light of the camera watched her movements as it sent the image on to a bank of monitors in the central prison. When she finished, she pulled a chair next to his bed and sat quietly watching the rise and fall of his breathing. Although the staff had spent the last two weeks getting the cells ready for the next auction, he was the first prisoner.

The old woman reasoned that if she stayed with him through the night, it was less likely that Maloc would return to continue his abuse. She was hired by the Commander to be on the staff if nursing was required. This man was her patient. She felt the captive's forehead again. No fever, a good sign. The old woman pulled an extra quilt to her shoulders, bundled it around her shoulders, and settled on the chair for the night.


	7. Chapter 7 A Good Man

The firework display on Moc IV were as spectacular as the Doctor promised. Clara pulled her Christmas scarf closer to her face against the cold. The garment, a Christmas gift from the Doctor, was made from the labor of thousands of Mocian spiders that spun a material both strong and warm. As she watched the last of the sparkles fade from the night sky, she noted the mood of the man beside her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

The Doctor continued to stare ahead into the empty night sky with only a trace of lingering smoke from the pyrotechnic display. Finally he turned and looked at her.

"Remember, when I asked you," he said quietly "if I was a good man?"

Clara nodded.

He continued to stare at the night sky and said, "You asked me in the TARDIS if I had a family."

"You mean the picture?"

"No," he said quickly then frowned, "I mean 'yes'…but it's complicated."

Clara gazed at his troubled face.

"I once was a father…and a grandfather." He closed his eyes. "But that was before the Time War. What was left of my life…anything…anyone… is locked in a pocket of time and lost to me. But Jenny was different, she was created from my tissue, a soldier."

Clara stiffened. "Your daughter was a soldier? But I thought you didn't like…I was led to belief that…"

"Yes, violence is abhorrent to me," said the Doctor, "and I'm afraid I wasn't much of a father to her."

"Because she was a soldier?" asked Clara.

"Maybe, probably…" he said as he rose from his seat by the wall and turned to her. "I wasn't there for her. I didn't guide her like a father should."

"And the man?" Clara asked. "He had a military coat…"

"Jack…" the Doctor sighed. "He was a soldier too."

"I thought you said he was a Companion."

"Yes, one I abandoned when he needed me," the Doctor said as he turned. "I wonder if he thinks I'm a good man." He shivered and began to walk. "Show's over. Time to go back to the TARDIS."

Clara persisted. "Is that why you treated my Danny so poorly? Because he was a soldier?" She drew her cloak closer as they walked. She could see the TARDIS standing in the distance.

The Doctor stopped and closed his eyes. "I never know what a soldier will do. So quick to draw a weapon…"

"To protect the ones he loves," said Clara, her eyes flashing in anger. "Danny sacrificed his life for us. Not everyone has a sonic screwdriver or a TARDIS to go back in time to fix something. My Danny was a war hero." She began to walk ahead.

The Doctor took a deep breath and caught up, "I see that now." They continued to walk in silence together.

As they neared the door of TARDIS, the Doctor spoke again.

"There is a poem I heard a long time ago.

_Demons run when a good man goes to war._

_Night will fall and drown the sun,_

_When a good man goes to war._

_Friendship dies and true love lies,_

_Night will fall and the dark will rise,_

_When a good man goes to war._

_Demons run, but count the cost._

_The battle's won but the child is lost."_

Clara stopped in front of the door and looked at him quizzically.

"I see that in all of them. Danny, Jack, Mickey, Rory, the Brigadier…all soldiers, all good men."

"And Jenny too?" asked Clara.

"Yes," said the Doctor as he opened the door. "And Jenny too."

The Doctor took his place at the controls as the TARDIS engines began to rumble.

"Where are we going next?" asked Clara.

"To see them," said the Doctor. "To visit my family."


	8. Chapter 8 Time Agents

Jack woke with a start. His muscles still ached, but as he gingerly flexed each limb to confirm the broken bones had healed. Although his mind was still foggy, he recognized the old woman sleeping in the chair as the one who attended to him in the night. She was small, gray, and wizen, much like an old shepherd he knew as a child on the Boeshane Pennisula. The shepherd woman was called Mai. She would allow him to come and stay with her when his parents were away on assignment. She would let Jack work with her collies gathering the flock in for the night, and then sit with her as she spun the wool by the fire telling him stories. She listened to his five year-old hopes and dreams, and was the closest thing he had to a grandmother on the colony. He always felt safe with her.

As he attempted to sit up, Genna woke with a jolt.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she moved to help him up.

"Better."

She rested her hand on his brow noting the fever had passed.

She reached into the basket of remaining linens, and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to him. Jack drank quickly as she steadied his bandaged hands.

"Can you stand?"

Jack nodded as she offered her shoulder as support as he put his weight on his feet.

He leaned against the wall wrapped in the quilt as she quickly pulled the bloodstained linen off the cot and put fresh sheets on. Then she handed him a clean prison uniform, and helped him dress.

"Your legs are still healing!" she scolded as she helped him back to the cot. "Take your time." Reaching back into the basket, she pulled out a fresh quilt and wrapped it around him. "Don't rush it. Your body heals quickly, but needs more time."

She handed him a soft bread roll she had saved from her dinner. He accepted it gratefully.

"My name is Genna," she said quietly, glancing again at the camera eye.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said as he grasped her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

She startled as she discovered the right hand was whole again. The she turned away from the camera, leaned close and whispered. "You are in great danger."

Jack nodded. He started to speak, but stopped at the sound of footsteps in the hall approaching the cell and the sound of a key in the lock. Maloc swung the door open and ushered in the Commander followed by the couple he met on Serrelia. The colorful silk robes and hats worn at the market were replaced by the efficient lines of black military garb revealing only the slight bulge of hidden weapons.

Gemma stood as they entered, bowing her head.

"You are dismissed, Gemma," said the Commander.

"My patient is still weak," she said softly. "He requires…"

"You are needed elsewhere," the Commander said brusquely. "The children are arriving and you need to settle the young ones in their quarters." He noted her reluctance to leave the Captain's side. "You may return and check on his progress."

Maloc bristled at her, but kept quiet. Genna shot him a withering glance as she left the room.

Maloc started towards Jack, but the Commander waved him back. The Captain struggled to sit up, bracing his back against the wall under the guard's withering stare.

The Commander turned to the couple. "He says his name is Captain Jack Harkness. Jai, where have you seen him before?"

"He approached Kira at our stall saying he was a soldier for hire buying silk scarves to give to his conquests during his travels. "said the man as the woman nodded. "He invited us for drinks, nothing unusual, but it was after he started asking about the disappearance of children that I became suspicious. When I noticed the wrist strap that he had hidden under the sleeve of his coat, I knew he was an agent."

"We had finished our training at the Time Agency and were getting ready to go on our first mission, when he came in a batch of new recruits," replied the woman. "I remember because he was full of himself, pretty boy, flirting with everyone."

"His nickname was 'Blue', but never caught his real name," said Jai. "It was common to use several alias and identities in our line of work. The Agency mainframe records were destroyed when it was disbanded and those who were left scattered throughout time. Only fragments of information are left. So Jack is as good as any other name…but he is an agent…and knows too much about the children."

Jack remained quiet.

"So he is a danger to us?" asked the Commander.

"I'm sure of it," replied the woman.

The Commander asked, "You saw him die?"

"Killed him myself with a shot through the head," said Kira. "But after 30 minutes he gasped back to life. Shot him again through the heart, but he was back in an hour completely healed. That's when we bound him to take him here. We beat him to take the fight out to get him here and found if you don't kill him outright, it takes him longer to recover and he is easier to manage.

The Commander folded his arms and turned to Jack.

"You are a problem, 'Captain'. I can't hire you, I can't kill you, and I can't let you go."

Jack looked up at them, and said nothing.

Maloc stepped forward. "May I suggest a solution, sir."

The Commander turned to him. "I'm listening."

"A man who cannot die has value." Maloc walked over to Jack and grabbed his right hand. The fingers was still raw, but whole. "I took three fingers from him yesterday, yet look… the hand has mended!" He reached down with the other hand, and forced Jack's head up to give them a better look. "Cuts, burns, broken bones, all healed!"

Jack glowered at Maloc and tried to pull away. "Think of the medical experiments or weapon research that could be done on a man such as this," Maloc continued. 'He suffers, he dies, and comes back for more." Maloc leaned down close to Jack. "And he is handsome. Think of the possibilities, of the clients that will bid for a man such as this."

"That's enough!" snapped the Commander.

The guard released his grip on Jack, stood up, and returned to his place by the door.

The woman smiled and said, "He has a point, sir. The Captain is quite skilled... in many areas." She winked at the prisoner as her partner scowled.

Jack turned away.

"Commander," said Maloc. "Perhaps more tests would help the clients decide his best use?"

"No need," rebuffed the Commander. "The bidders will determine use. I have no appetite for torture." He folded his arms again. "The analysis of his clothing is almost finished and may reveal more. Cle, do a data search on this name and broaden it. The clothing is a period military dress from Earth. Find what you can on a Captain Jack Harkness."

As he turned to leave, he stopped to address Maloc. "I'm reassigning you to improve our security. Although we haven't detected any suspicious patterns, he was wearing this tracker before they brought him here." He handed him a small devise wrapped in a green cloth. "Someone is looking for him…and knows about the children. Cle will take over guard duty and Gemma will continue to care for him. I want him healthy so he fetches a good price."

The guard frowned in disappointment.

The Commander looked at Jack as he continued. "If he becomes a problem, you can have your toy back." Maloc brightened.

He turned to the couple. "Thank you for bringing him to my attention, but you are behind in your deliveries. The auction is in two weeks."


	9. Chapter 9 Caputo 7

The Doctor impatiently waited to be checked by security at the entrance to the Tayalian Market. It had been years since he visited this planet. Caputo 7 was a desolate place. Stretches of rubble and sand stirred by winds and spotted with a scatter of small city-states, each standing guard by its meager oasis. This market rose from the sand once a month, with spiral alleys lined with the flutter of merchant stalls and tents creating a kaleidoscope of color with its frenzy of shoppers, and watched over with the grim gaze of the Tayloon militia. The Doctor flashed his psychic paper, giving them the answers they wanted to see. They waved him in.

Clara squealed with delight as she picking up a pomegranate in one stall, fingering the gossamer rainbow silk veils of another. Both travelers were dressed in the light, layered robes of these desert people made of cottons that deflected the heat of the day, while providing comfort against the cold desert winds at night. The Doctor quickened his step as he pushed through the crowd towards the center yurt, stationary and squat against a sea of canvas tents. He unceremoniously grabbed Clara's wrist steering her away from a stall lined with Evian citrus silently demanding that she keep pace until they stood directly in front of the main door.

"Is he here?" demanded the Doctor. "Can I see him?"

The tall Tayloon held out his hand for the Doctor's identification, examined it, nodded, and passed it to a female assistant. She gave a slight bow, and opened the thatched door. The Doctor ducked his head to enter, keeping Clara at his side. In the center of the room was a circle of old men taking turns at dice. An elderly Tayloon took note of their entrance and slowly stood as the rest turned to peer at the visitors. His weathered face broke into a broad grin and he held his arms wide.

"Doctor!" he said as strode forward and grasped the man by the shoulders. "Such a long time!"

"Too long!" said the Doctor as he returned the greeting, and then stepped back. "How did you tell it was me?" the Doctor asked with a sly gaze.

"It's the eyes, my friend," said Hakim, "that and the strange grinding song your Tardis sings before she lands. It's quite unique, you know, and news travels fast."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, there is that."

Hakim turned his attention to the girl. "And who is this? Last time we visited, I remember a tall red-haired woman. Is this her daughter?"

"Hakim, this is my companion, Clara," the Doctor said quickly. The girl smiled and curtsied. "Hakim is the chief elder of the Tayloon," the Doctor continued.

"Former chief elder", said Hakim. "Alas, that title has been handed on to another," He smiled, drew the girl's hand to his forehead, touching lightly, then bringing it down into a two handed clasp. "We are honored, Clara." He motioned them towards a small grouping of embroidered brown cushions on the right side while the other men returned to their game. He whispered an order to an attendant who quickly returned with a tray of hot cinnamon tea and sliced Sakeem apples. The two men settled comfortably on the cushions and traded stories as Clara listened attentively, the Doctor entertaining with his adventures, and Hakim informing him of the developments in the intricacies of Tayloon politics.

"What brings you to Caputo 7?" the elder asked as he served another round of tea. "Family or business?"

"Family", said the Doctor as he shifted his weight to find a more comfortable spot. "My daughter, Jenny is with child and being attended to by the Catkin sisters.

"Any news of your son-in-law?" asked the elder as he took a second slice. "They say he's been missing almost four weeks."

The Doctor frowned. "Jack? Missing?"

Hakim dropped his eyes, "I'm sorry, I thought you knew. A Judoon captain from the Conservancy came looking for him two weeks ago."

"Does my daughter know?" asked the Doctor.

Hakim leaned back in surprise, and then shrugged. "She has been in seclusion at the Catkin hostel, but I assumed…"

The Doctor pressed forward. "What else have you heard?"

The Tayloon hesitated, "The Conservancy is tight-lipped, but they also asked questions of about the disappearance of three children from this system, Catkin twins with healing powers, and one Tayloon boy, a musician," he said as he poured another round of tea. "But I don't think the Jadoon visited your daughter."

The Doctor frowned and rose to his feet as he offered Clara his hand.

Hakim stood and adjusted his robes. "I thought this strange too, but…"

The Doctor stiffened.

"The pregnancy has been difficult," Hakim apologized. "The Judoon may have had orders not to intrude."

The Doctor's face darkened, but said nothing. Clara took his hand, but he shook it away.

"I must go," he said as he turned towards the door. He looked sharply at the old man. "The hostel, correct? She is at the one near the Catkin chapel?"

The old man nodded, "I wish you well, old friend," he said sadly, and gestured to the guard. "Martel will accompany you to the hostel."

The Doctor's face softened as he grasped the weathered hands. "Thank you for your hospitality. Hakim." He took the man's hand and touched them to his forehead. "In peace."

Hakim acknowledged the gesture. "In peace."

As they followed Martel and pushed through the crowds, Clara impatiently pulled on the Doctor's arm to slow his pace. "Is Jack the soldier in the picture? The one who was a companion?"

The Doctor nodded then quickened his pace as they passed a series of booths piled in bolts of cloth. They had to push through a throng of women arguing about the prices.

"Are you worried?" Clara asked.

"It's happened before, and he's come out alright," the Doctor said barely above the din of bells and chanting, as he skirted a ring of twirling dancers. He changed the subject. "Looks like the last night of the market," as he looked over his shoulder, "for this lot to come out."

"Don't you ever talk with your daughter?" insisted Clara. "I'm surprised she didn't…"

"I told you," he interrupted, "we're not that close."

Clara frowned as she tried to keep pace. He was a puzzlement this Galifreyan wanderer. One moment he seemed to crave her attention, yet the next moment he was cold and dismissive. She wondered what kind of father he was to Jenny. And then there was the mysterious Jack, the man with the mischievous smile, a companion like herself. Sometimes she felt like family with this lonely traveler, but then… Did he miss them? Would he miss her? Clare turned her focus on keeping up, her eye on the tall Tayloon guide as he wove through the market.


	10. Chapter 10 Waiting

The food cart rattled down the hall stopping at one cell, and then another. The guard grumbled as he dutifully picked up each tray, and emptied the leftovers into a bin, before moving on to the next. Jack listened at the door of his cell to its progress. Finally it slid to a halt in front of the last unit on the corridor.

"Come on, kid!" The guard growled as he pounded the cell door. "Where is it?"

A metal tray scrapped through the food slot at the bottom of the door and into the hall.

"Not eating again?" muttered the guard as he picked up the tray and dumped it into the bin. He rattled the door again.

"No use turning up your nose, missy," he jeered. "You'll be good and hungry eventually."

His steps echoed as he pushed the cart along towards the exit. Jack could hear the man fiddle with his keys, pull the steel door open, push the cart through, then slam it shut with an automatic snap of the lock. The lights in the hall dimmed.

He could hear the children stir. Sometimes he could hear one whisper fearfully, trying to connect a child next door. He could tell that the child at the end of the hall was new; her muffled cries had a keening pitch as she cried herself to sleep.

The Captain frowned. There was nothing he could do. It had been three, maybe four weeks since his capture. Part of the interrogation varied the lighting to confuse him, throw off his sense of time. Judging from the construction of the cells, sound quality, and air conditioning, he figured the structure was deep underground, but where? His anger grew as each child entered the enclosure, and was escorted to its cell. They were only children!

He rubbed his wrist where his vortex manipulator had been. The mission hadn't been a total loss, he mused. He had heard the guards complaining last week that the announcement of the auction was delayed because the traders hadn't met their quota. Some of them had been caught, including Kira and Jai. However, the Commander was confident they would hold their tongues. The lives of their families depended on their silence. Yet Jack could feel the tension in the building. The Conservancy Judoon had stepped up patrols in three quadrants, and too many people asking questions.

Jack stretched out on the cot and propped his hands behind his head. His body had fully healed now that the interrogations had stopped. The Commander reassigned Maloc to upgrade security, and the other guard, Cle, was not interested in the science of pain. The Captain was just another prisoner, a specialty item for the auction.

Genna had her hands full as more children entered the holding cells. Many were upset and refused to eat. Jack was puzzled when she asked the Commander permission to use the Captain to help her with the children. They were shorthanded, she said. She argued that having a father figure would help them adjust. Jack could organize games to take their minds off their fears. She pointed out the play area was secure, electronically monitored with no chance of escape, and the children would be in better health for the auction.

Jack was surprised when the Commander agreed, with a chilling understanding that if he tried to escape, a child would be killed in front of him. He wondered if Genna had another motive, a plan; however the old woman said nothing. Jack began to look forward to this assignment because even his limited mobility gave the soldier in him opportunities to look for patterns in the operations, possible weakness in the security, and clues to the intent of the auction. However, it was the children that touched his heart. Most people he knew saw the soldier in him, some the lover, but he was a father nonetheless.

Jack heard steps outside, a soft tread. Genna! He could hear her move from cell to cell, checking on her charges, eighteen at the last count. He could hear her stop and enter the rooms of the ones who were crying; comforting them like the mothers they missed.

The captain rose from his bunk, and began to pace noting the red eye of the camera followed his every move. When he got to the door, he positioned himself to do pushups, keeping his ear close to the bottom of the door. He was on his fourth set before he could hear the old woman stop in front of his cell door, kneeling to tie her shoe. Two soft knocks, a tap, then another knock before her footsteps faded down the hall. Code. He continued to exercise for forty more minutes so that whatever guard was watching the monitors would not make the connection with Genna.

Jack finished the last set, washed up, and settled in for the night. He turned his face towards the wall, but his mind was racing. The Commander would wait no more. The buyers were arriving so auction would be held within the week, quota or no quota. The Judoon patrols were a source of hope. Gray and Chi were surely involved in the search, and it cheered him that the Conservancy's presence interfered with the quota. But the fact remained that he still did not know who was behind the captures, or why they wanted children. The net was closing, and he was as caught as his charges, dreading what might be ahead.


	11. Chapter 11: The Impossible Child

Jack stood with his arms folded in the back of the large room that served as an activity center for the children. He had divided the children into two teams in a game of Sawshee, a Bovian keep-away game, and now only stepped in to settle squabbles. On the left side were the crimson red storage cabinets of athletic equipment and art supplies used to keep the captives occupied. A guard was seated at the other end near the door his eyes on the Captain. Genna occasionally moved around the room, encouraging children to join in the game.

Most of children were humanoid with the exception of one Ood boy and a Judoon girl. Several were Catkind who easily leaped into the air with feline grace to capture the ball. Jack made a note to himself to change the game to kickball to give the others, especially the Judoon, a chance to win. The Ood boy gamely tried to keep up with the quick paced game, while the plodding Judoon was clearly irritated. When the game changed, her powerful kick would be put to advantage for her team.

Over the last several days, the Captain had quietly gathered information from the children and mapped out their original planets in his head. The previous intelligence gathered by his team indicating the abductions were widely scattered to avoid detection was correct. As he talked with the children during the games he discovered each had a specific talent that made them a genius in their field: music composition, computer logic, telepathy, art, etc. He was surprised to learn that the Judoon was known for her ability to strategize. He had thought the race obedient to their superiors, but rather thick. Several Catkind children were promising gymnasts. The Ood child had extraordinary powers beyond those of his kin to communicate telepathically to other species. Jack could feel him reach out to his mind and had silently acknowledged the Ito's attempt to communicate, but used his Time Agent training to shield his mind from other attempts to read his thoughts. The boy eventually gave up, but responded if Jack took the initiative.

One small girl of about ten seemed unremarkably ordinary. The guard gossip revealed she had been captured with the Ood by accident, and taken rather with him than leave her to give clues to his whereabouts. Talia hung back at the edges of group play, often withdrawing to a corner choosing to draw. She was small for age with pale green eyes and long dark hair that Genna combed and braided each night. She and the Ood were the last to be taken to the cellblock, and the child wept bitterly when separated from him. Although Genna did her best to comfort the girl, Jack could often hear the girl sobbing alone at night. When the children were brought together Talia would quickly move closer to Ito, lock eyes but say nothing. Jack suspected both were telepathic. Ito and Talia were the only captives from the Silver Devastation, which intrigued him more since few traders ventured in that area.

Jack reached up and caught the ball as it veered out of bounds. Sheen, a blue tabby Catkind boy, grinned and began to chant, "Play, play, play." Soon all the children joined in the chant so Jack reluctantly agreed. He noticed that the guard at the end of the room suddenly stood with interest. Jack looked at the guard and shrugged. The children turned to face the guard and continued the chant. "Play! Play! Play!" The guard reluctantly nodded his approval. Jack took off his coat and put it on top of the in one of the cabinets. The next hour was a good natured, rough-and-tumble game that left the children and Jack breathless. Soon the noon food cart was rolled in, Genna settled them all along the wall, and each child was given their individualized food packets. Jack noticed that Talia had refused her food and chosen a spot away from the group to sit and draw. He ambled over and crouched down

"Sure you'd not hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head as she kept her eyes on her drawing.

He offered her box of juice.

"Even a little?" he asked as he took a sip. "Tastes good."

She shook her head again. He looked over her shoulder at a drawing of a city of spires.

"_That's pretty_," he thought. "_I wonder where she's from_?"

Talia continued to color, but a slow tear formed at the corner of her eye.

Jack reached down to gently wipe it away. As he touched her he felt a surge of energy and moved his hand away, quickly glancing at the guard. The man was still seated by the door, dully staring off into space. The Captain looked back to Talia who solemnly met his gaze as the tear travelled down her cheek. She wiped it away then brought her hand to rest on his cheek. He felt the surge of energy again and was shaken by the intensity, but did not pull away. His mind raced to identify the twisting pattern, but before he could identify it, she broke contact, reached down to pick up another color, and continued to work on the city.

He leaned closer and whispered, "Talia, where are you from?"

She ignored him as she drew mountains around the city dome.

"Talia?"

The child looked up at him wordlessly, then pointed at the drawing as she reached into his mind.

"_There, I'm from there_."

She turned back to the image of the city and added in two suns.

Jack noticed the guard peering suspiciously at him. He placed the juice box next to the girl and slowly rose to his feet. His mind swirled as he walked back to the bins to get his coat. The twisting patterns of energy, the domed city with soaring spires, and the two suns spun into an impossible conclusion in his mind. Galifrey. The child is from Galifrey!


	12. Chapter 12 Father and Daughter

Clara was amazed by the cool comfort of the lobby after her walk through the searing heat of the Caputian desert to the entrance of the hospital. It didn't look like any hospital she had ever seen, more like a grand country house carved out of the face of a cliff. Hakim's men had taken them directly to the place, quickly bypassing several security checkpoints. The Doctor was on good behavior as he thanked them and sent them on their way. He then waited patiently near the front desk. After the Catkin novice had sent another to fetch the physician, she offered them a seat in the waiting room, before turning back to the mound of paperwork on her desk.

It was a small area with several comfortable chairs, end tables with carefully arranged flowering succulents, and silver tray with a pitcher of iced water with sliced citrus surround by glasses that sparkled in the soft light. Clara poured two glasses and offered one to the Doctor before she sat down. The water was refreshing after their long walk.

"Doctor! What a nice surprise!"

Clara turned to see a small Catkin woman in light green scrubs quickly walking towards them. Her fur showed the frost of age, but her green eyes sparkled and her step was firm.

"Doctor, it is so good to see you!" The Catkin woman approached him with arms held wide, clasped him in a tight hug, and then stood back. "You look much more…distinguished, since we last met."

"You mean older, Mara," he snorted. "It's not like you to be coy, my friend."

"It's the eyes, Doctor," she responded. "Always the eyes. I'm well acquainted with Galifreyan regeneration, but there are constants. With you it is the eyes." She turned to Clara with a questioning look. "And who is this?"

"Allow me to introduce you to Clara," the Doctor said with a slight bow.

"Just call me Mara, dear," she said as she clasped the girl's hands. "If you are traveling with this one, you must be a very brave girl." The Catkin doctor turned back to the Doctor. "I don't remember Jenny mentioning that she contacted you."

"She didn't," replied the Doctor.

"Like daughter like father," Mara frowned. "Both stubborn, full of secrets."

Clara sat back taking it all in. So the Doctor did have family. Living family.

"She could have told me about the child," protested the Doctor as he sat down in the closest chair.

"The pregnancy is…difficult," Mara shrugged. She poured water from a pitcher into a glass, and placed it on the table next to her.

The Doctor said impatiently. "How far along?"

Mara took a careful sip from the glass and set it down. "If all goes well, six more weeks."

The Doctor stood up and began to pace.

"And what about Jack?" he asked. "Is he here?"

The Catkin doctor shook her head. "He is away on Conservancy business."

"Philandering, no doubt!" The Doctor quickened his pace. "He should know better! There could be complications! Surely the Conservancy makes exceptions."

Mara frowned as she pursed her lips, and held her tongue. She had witnessed Jack's interactions with the Doctor. Jack's loyalty and affection for the Time Lord was often brushed aside or held at arms length by the Gallifreyan. His gruff interactions with his daughter Jenny were not much better. While the Doctor clearly doted on their daughter Toshi, the same level of affection was not extended to her parents.

The Doctor stopped pacing and turned towards Mara. "I want to talk with her."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mara rose from her seat. "I have on complete bed rest, and don't want to upset her."

"And just who do you think you are!" The Doctor thundered. Clara quickly moved to his side, grasping his hand in the hope of calming him.

"Her doctor," said Mara calmly.

"And why should you assume my presence would harm my daughter!"

"Because she doesn't know."

The Doctor stopped pacing. "What doesn't she know?"

"She doesn't know Jack's missing," said Mara. "We were afraid she might miscarry again."

"And who is the 'we' that I'm not part of!"

"Jack's team: an Adyan soldier named Chi his brother Gray, me…and Jack too. He gave us instructions not to disturb her if he went off the grid."

"Really? And what about his daughter? Does Toshi know about her father?"

Mara dropped her eyes. "No, she's at school. Jack gave strict orders to…"

"Then he's a fool!" The Doctor fumed and began to pace again, flinging his arms in anger. "What kind of father…"

"The kind that protects his family!" Mara pulled herself to her full height. "How dare you question his love or his loyalty!" she hissed. "It's a sight better than your behavior to him or Jenny!"

Clara quickly stepped between the bristling Catkin doctor and the Time Lord.

"Stop!" Clara said firmly as she turned to face the Doctor. "What is important now is how we can help Jack." She then turned to Mara. "And I think that the Doctor could manage to keep this secret when visiting his daughter? Yes?"

Mara held her glare at the Doctor, but stepped back and nodded. The Doctor still bristled, and then abruptly nodded. He took a deep breath.

"OK," he said in a flat tone. "First Jenny. I want to see my daughter."

Mara motioned to the receptionist who rang for a novice to guide them to the maternity suites.

Jenny's room was on the top floor with a view of the Caputo's broad red sandstone valley, carved into channels by ancient rivers long before the climate changed to the blistering arid temperatures of the desert of today. A large palm fan slowly stirred the air. Cut orange citrus in blue crystal bowls were spaced around the room, scenting the air. Jenny was asleep, curled on top of ivory quilts, heavy with child. Her blond locks fell across her face making her look more like a child herself, than a mother. She looked fragile and not at all like a Time Lady. The Time Lord stood above her bed and gazed quietly at his child.

The Doctor sat on the edge of her bed to wait while Clara took a chair in the back. Mara reluctantly left to continue her rounds to other patients. Finally she shifted to a position on her back as she slept.

"Jenny," he whispered softly. "Jen, it's me."

She stirred and slowly turned her head towards his voice. The blue eyes fluttered open. She blinked.

"Doctor?" Jenny frowned in puzzlement. "What are you doing here, Dad?"

"Dad…" he mused. "I like that…Dad."

"What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Why didn't you tell me…about…" he waved his hand over her swollen belly, "about all this?"

Jenny sighed and said, " I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?" His voice began to rise, but dropped to a whisper again after a warning look from Clara. "I'm not worried." He forced a smile. "I wanted to see how you are. Just a visit."

"I'm fine," she said. "Mara and the sisters are taking good care of me."

"Galifreyan pregnancies are often tricky."

Mara returned from her rounds and slipped in quietly to the back of the room.

"Just being careful," she said sleepily. "The last one didn't go so well."

He could see she was tiring. He pulled a light ivory quilt over her body.

"Don't want you getting a chill," he said softly. "Just remember to call me if I'm needed. Any day, any time. Promise?"

"Promise." Jenny gave a wan smile, and then noticed Mara at the back of the room.

"Mara, have you heard from Jack yet?"

Clara shot a warning glance at the Doctor who stayed silent.

"Still off the grid for now," said Mara brightly. "No worries. Routine."

"If he checks in, tell him…" she said. Jenny nodded and closed her eyes.  
"Tell him that I love him."

"I will," said Mara. She silently went to the bedside and took Jenny's pulse.

She looked up to the Doctor and Clara.

"She needs to…"

"Rest," said the Doctor. "Of course."

Clara rose from her seat and met him at the door. They stepped outside and waited until Mara closed the door and joined them in the hall.

"I want to talk to the brother," the Doctor said.

"Gray?"

"Yes," he said, "Jack's brother."

"Gallifreyian pregnancies are difficult," the Doctor said in a somber voice. "She will need him here when it is her time."

"But the Conservancy's orders were…"

"Damn the Conservancy!" The Doctor dropped his voice. "Jack is a soldier, and can take care of himself, but it is my daughter I'm concerned about." He looked at Clara and then back at the Catkin physician. "Find the brother. I want a briefing."


	13. Chapter 13 Preparations

Gemma stood by the red storage bins watching Jack as he played Calian dodge ball with the children. The old woman's eyes moistened with the memory of her own son as she watched him laughingly tease the younger ones into participation. Her family had long been involved with interstellar law enforcement for generations. Her grandfather had been on the high court in his time, her mother captained a swat team. Gemma and her son Matthew chose the life of undercover, often infiltrating criminal organizations for years at a time. Matt had the same flirtation swagger as Jack, the same observant eyes, the same easy way with children. She pushed the memory away. It had been three years since he had disappeared, one since Matt was assumed dead.

She watched as the Catkin children tripped the Captain, then pounced on top trying to tickle him into submission. The rattle of the food cart turned the attention of the children towards the door. The aroma of fresh bread drifted towards them as the children obediently gathered in a line to pick up their meal. Genna signaled for Jack to begin to pick up the equipment. She positioned herself with her back to the security camera as she began to silently sign her message.

"Three days."

Jack lowered his eyes in acknowledgment. They were running out of time. She moved to the ropes as he shifted position, keeping his back to the camera.

"Who?" he signed.

She slightly shook her head. She had seen the Commander's list of the invitations to the usual black market traders, usually those who wished to train these young geniuses to augment their planetary pool of talent, improve future genetic lines, or… She didn't let her mind wander there. She remembered the horror of the Madoffian culture, known on Earth as the 4-5-6. They exploited young lives for centuries to manufacture a chemical high until they were crushed by the Conservancy sixty years ago. However, if there was a constant it is that once there is a void in villainy, others rose to fill it. Cash was king.

However, even these traders had been declining the Commander's invitation to the auction due to the increase in Conservancy patrols in the area. His list was filled with lines through one name after another. Gemma heard the guards whispering in the halls about the fits of temper in the administrators, the nervous glances among the staff. Rumors spread throughout the complex.

One was particularly troubling. Someone, a new bidder, had enquired about the children, but then had taken a pointed interest in the Captain's qualities, his ability to endure pain and death only to return again. This new buyer had requested surveillance tapes of Maloc's interrogation, the cruel exploration of the Jack's limits and healing qualities. This interest chilled Gemma. She knew Jack, like her son, was a soldier aware of the risks, but she also knew his recuperative powers made him uniquely vulnerable to the sadistic imaginations of those who might want to imprison him, harm him. He was stoic throughout his ordeal, but the old woman remembered the pain and confusion in his eyes as his body healed.

Jack lowered his eyes in acknowledgement and finished packing the rope. Three days and he had yet to come up with a plan of escape. He had come to the conclusion that this facility was buried deep within a planet, which may mean the surface was uninhabitable due to temperature or the chemical composition of the atmosphere. However there must be a means of transport in and out, something that used traceable energy. He had asked Gemma to transmit a distress code to the Conservancy using a low and rarely used radio code much like those in use during Earth's World War II four hundred years ago. She followed his directions, but there was no reply. Even if his team was searching in this quadrant, there were so many planets and moons to consider. There was no reason to believe that they would find him or the children in time...or ever.

Jack followed the old woman as she moved to the back of the line to pick up their lunches. Gemma started a conversation with the guard while Jack walked to his usual spot at the back of the room to eat. He paused briefly by Talia and Ito who were having a lively chat about pets. He caught her eye and winked, but dare not linger. It would be dangerous to the child if those behind the cameras suspected he took a special interest in her.

Gemma kept her back to the camera and blocked Cle from its view as she chatted up the guard.

"So is the auction a firm date or will this postpone again?"

"No," he responded, "it is firm. Management is getting nervous with all the patrols. They want this lot gone and bank the proceeds as soon as possible."

"But I heard the bidders were dropping…"

"Doesn't mean that the money isn't there," the guard whipped his chin with a napkin. "They'll sell if the money is right, even if there is only one bidder."

The hall door swung open as Maloc and the Commander walked in. Gemma stiffened then assumed a deferential posture.

"I see you've taken good care of our charges." The Commander said to her. The children stayed seated and placed the remainder of their food on the ground.

"No need to be afraid," he said to them. Most looked away from him, except Talia. She watched him with a calm curiosity. The Commander held her gaze and frowned.

Maloc bent towards the Commander's ear. "He's over there."

The Commander turned his attention to the Captain, and then motioned to his guard. Maloc strode across the floor, and stood before Jack who was seated on the floor finishing his lunch.

Jack grinned up at the glowering guard. "Miss me?"

Maloc pointed his weapon and snapped off the safety.

"Maloc!" barked the Commander.

Jack slowly rose to his feet with his hands up. "Easy Tiger, don't want to damage the merchandise."

The guard pushed him towards the Commander. "Don't think this is over," Maloc hissed in his ear.

The Commander nodded to the other guard who obediently cuffed Jack's hands behind him. "Gently" he remanded the guards as he noticed the children huddling closer together. "I don't want the children to be disturbed."

"Where are you taking him?" Gemma asked as she glanced at the children. "They will ask."

The Commander looked at her quizzically.

Gemma looked down, fearing she had overstepped.

"Just tell them he…" The Commander stopped. "Tell them whatever calms them or nothing at all." He directed the guards to take the Captain out of the room. Jack almost stumbled as Maloc pushed him towards the door, and then grinned. "You only had to ask."

As the Commander reached the door, he stopped again and looked back at Talia who now stood, still holding his gaze.

"Where did we pick up that one?" He asked Cle. "She wasn't on the list."

"With the Ood boy," the guard replied. "It was easier to take her than to risk leaving witnesses."

The Commander nodded, and then addressed "Gemma."

"Get them ready," he ordered. "The auction has been moved up. See that they are ready." He then turned and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14 The Consultation

Gray rushed to the security station as emergency klaxons blared. He slipped inside seconds before the automatic lockdown secured each compartment to prevent contagion or hostile action. He looked through the window at Chi as the Adyan secured the command. The panel for the loading dock flashed as he flipped on the visual scanner.

"What the…?" Gray frowned. He expected to see soldiers or a military craft, but it was a box. He had seen these in history books when he was a boy, a couple in a museum in London, but what was it doing here? Is this someone's idea of a joke? He looked over Chi who seemed to relax and shake his head.

He looked back at the screen. A tall, angular man flung open the door and strode into the cargo bay. The face of a young woman peered through the door, and then followed him out. Her dark eyes took in the room, while the older man tried to force the door into the hall. He seemed to curse, but noticed the red eye of the camera and looked closer.

"Is that the proper way to treat a guest?" he said to the camera.

"You could have rung ahead, Doctor," said Chi "I'll be right down."

Gray was incredulous. He met the Doctor once with his brother Jack, but the man looked much younger. Maybe Time Lords aged quickly, he thought, but the girl was cute. A daughter? He knew that the Doctor had companions like Jack, but most were women. This one looked so young. He wondered what the she saw in the old man. Pity.

He joined Chi as they walked to the cargo bay.

"Is he always this rude?" asked Gray.

"Yes, but this version is a bit cranky," smiled the Adyan. "And old, but it is his Tardis so this must be him. Hard to say what comes out when Gallifreyan regenerate. Bit of a mystery.

Chi opened the door to the cargo bay and held out his hand in friendship.

"Good to see you again," said the Doctor as he clasped Chi's hand and acknowledged Gray with a nod of the head.

"I suppose that you came about Jack," he said.

"How long were you lot planning on keeping it a secret?" The Doctor fumed.

"Jack's been undercover before," said Gray "he didn't want to worry Jenny…given her condition."

"Her condition?" The Doctor fumed, "She is bearing his child, and he should be with her. Not gallivanting around the galaxy with who knows what!"

"He's on assignment, Doctor," said Chi.

"His child comes first!" argued the Doctor. "He…"

"The assignment involves children too," interrupted Gray.

Clara stepped between the two men, spreading her hands in a calming motion.

"A fact or two might help?" she said. "More light, than heat Doctor?"

He sulked.

Chi nodded and said, "Come up to the command center and I'll fill you in.

Twenty minutes later the Doctor thoughtfully viewed the quadrant map noting the lines of convergence.

"So you think the children are being kept there?"

Gray nodded. "There are five possible planets in that area."

"You think Jack is there too?"

"Yes, we recently received message sent from that area. It was in an old Earth code, Morse, one he used as a soldier. We can't be positive, but we think it's him."

"But you can't narrow it down?"

"No," said Chi. He pointed to a slight warping pattern in the map. "There is a sectional drift in radio wave patterns so we can't narrow it down."

"What does the Proclamation say?" The Doctor began to pace.

"Their intelligence indicates a high probability that the kidnapping operation is located in that area, and that the presence of the Conservancy in that quadrant is driving the usual bidders away, but they haven't broken the code.

"Do you have a sample of an invitation?" the Doctor asked.

Gray brought up document on the large monitor. "We intercepted this one and arrested the recipient before he had time to respond. "It's in some kind of code or archaic language," Gray scowled. "Just gibberish to us."

Clara stepped closer to the monitor and peered at the odd patterns.

"But not to the Tardis," she smiled. "I bet she could figure this out. Invitations have an RSVP, right? Where and when?"

The Doctor grinned, "Well, I think they may be looking for more bidders. Hate to let a perfectly good invitation go to waste."


	15. Chapter 15 Administrative Details

Matle hesitated at the door to the Commander's office. The tall Atalian had been his capable personal assistant for four years, but there was still a formality to the arrangement: no chit-chat, no shared news about the family, just business. The past auctions were smooth operations. No one had picked up the pattern of gathering, list of bidders had grown, no complications…until now. No one had guessed that an old underground mining complex on Cheron had been converted into a high security compound. Matle disliked the word "prison". She wanted to think that the children and now the captive soldier were "guests". This was just a transit point.

She drew in a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She hated to bring bad news to the Commander, but the situation had changed when the Conservancy began to search the quadrant. Once the word spread, those who were steady customers now had excuses or did not reply. She looked nervously at the crossed names on the table she held in her hands. Three accepted, twelve excused themselves, and four had not yet responded. He would not be pleased.

She knocked.

"Come in," said the Commander as he continued to highlight a report on his desk. He let her stand for several minutes before he looked up. "Yes?"

Matle handed the tablet to her employer.

He scanned it and frowned.

"Ungrateful cowards," he muttered. "Just the Kelptian brothers, Tam and this new one she invited. Probably expecting bargains."

"There is one more that contacted us. A couple, I think, from the looks of the RSVP.

"How did they get an invitation?"

"They said that they were business associates with Simeld, and would use the invitation if he declined.

"Same business?" he asked as he put the pad on the desk.

She nodded.

"It's an old business, trade in souls. Wives, servants, labor, other services," he sniffed. "Now we just add a layer of potential, genetics, but it's all the same."

"Yes, sir."

"Make sure these two pass vetting."

"Yes sir."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said the Commander.

A security guard walked in and came to attention.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Tam and her guest have arrived," said the guard. "The Kelptian brothers sent word they would be delayed and will arrive tomorrow morning. Usual quarters, sir?"

"Yes," the Commander nodded. " And prepare a suite for another couple. They are still being cleared through security."

"Yes, sir." The guard turned and left.

"Anything else?" the Commander asked Matel.

"Tam and her guest have asked to review the "merchandise" so to speak."

"Why?" snorted the Commander. "They have the catalog. What more do they need?"

Matle cleared her throat. "They want to see the Captain."

The Commander sat down behind his desk. "Interesting. I can understand why Tam might find a man who cannot die of use in her military experiments, but what is her friend interested in?"

"It's not clear, sir," said his assistant, "but he is handsome."

The Commander arched an eyebrow.

"To some," she said hastily.

"Arrange it." He started to reach for another file, but stopped. "Anything else?"

"The girl that came in with the Ood boy, sir. Have you decided what to do with her?"

He sighed. "She has no special talent so sell them both as a lot. The bidders with think they have a bargain and we won't risk crying if they were separated."

"Thank you, sir."

Matle left the pad on the table and walked back into her office. After she closed the door she breathed a sigh of relief. The auction was now on schedule and the faster this business was concluded the better.


	16. Chapter 16 The Inspection

Jack was brought to his cell and told to exchange his prison outfit for his usual clothes, which he did gladly. The guard then escorted him to a room and told to wait. It reminded him of an operation room of a teaching hospital… or perhaps a gladiator pit. A tiered circular room was accessible at the back, surrounded by a gallery of spectator seats at the higher levels. Twenty must be the usual number of bidders, he thought. A clear window separated the gallery from the main floor forming a barrier. Glass would be too fragile. He approached the barrier and noted it was thick and weapon proofed to protect visitors. The guard standing at the back of the room warned him to step away. He returned to sit on the chair in the center of the room and glanced at steady red eye of a security camera in the upper level.

Genna had signed the design of the compound at every opportunity in the last weeks, so Jack had a good understanding of where he was. The security system was strong, but remarkably standard in that it was centralized to a master panel. Take out the panel, confuse the system. However, the guards were very careful with him, and no opportunity to escape presented itself. He was sure the children liked and trusted him so he expected they would follow directions, with the older ones leading the way. But where would they go? The environment of the planet was cold and hostile, the children would not last long on the outside. He made sure he was at the door during the guard shift change and heard the gossip about the Conservancy's patrols in the area. Did Gray and Chi know where he was? And then there was Talia. He was troubled when Talia stood up as he was taken from the room. Any act of defiance would get her noticed and singled out. Right now she was seen an accidental capture with the gifted Ood boy. If they really knew…

A door opened in the gallery, and two people were directed by the guard to viewing window. Both were mature women. One, a vaguely familiar redhead with was dressed in some type of military uniform made of interlocking ebony scales. The chest insignia, a silhouetted dragon on a disk of gold was from the Orion system, a vestige from a faded empire. The other was older, smaller. Her fitted black dress had an antique quality indicating knowledge of Earth's Victorian Age. Her once beautiful face was hardened by age, and disappointment belied the brittle smile.

"Long time, no see," said the redhead as she stepped closer to the barrier.

"Have we met?" Jack asked as he squinted at the women in the glare of the gallery lights.

"Everlasting love," she purred. "How soon we forget, Blue."

Jack felt a chill down his spine. Only family and cohorts in the Time Agency used this nickname.

"I see you remember now," the redhead laughed. "Don't worry, I haven't come for the bounty, love. The Time Agency was always on the cheap. Freelance now." She turned to the second woman. "What do you think?"

The older woman pursed her lips as she looked him over, the glanced back to the redhead with a quick nod.

"All this and more," the redhead turned back to the Captain. "Do you even remember my name, love?"

"Shia Tam," Jack folded his arms. "Or are you using another name these days?"

"You should talk 'Captain'," she smirked. "What is it now… 'Jack Harkness' ? How do you keep track?"

"Who's your friend?" asked Jack as his gaze returned back to the older woman. "Or partner?"

"My business partner," Shia corrected. "Seems like you've gained some 'assets' since we've last met, 'Jack'. Immortality? Quite a trick, didn't know you had it in you."

Jack remained quiet. He moved away from the window and leaned against the wall near the back door.

"So what do you think, Miss Black?" she asked the older woman. "So many possibilities for an immortal on the open market. Medical research, military research…" she turned back and narrowed her eyes. "And he's so pretty."

Miss Black leaned in to get a better look at the Captain and said "Come closer, soldier."

The guard shifted and Jack took the hint. He came back to the window.

The woman starred intently at him. "Turn around," she ordered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it."

The guard shifted his weapon. Jack put his hands out and slowly turned.

"Like the uniform?" he asked with a smirk.

Miss Black returned an icy stare, then her thin mouth turned upward in a cruel smile as she turned to Shia.

"He'll do," she said as she lowered her voice. "A bargain now that the other bidders have fallen away."

"Do you still want to bid on the children?" Shia asked.

"There's always a demand for young potential," Black said. "And the servant market for the rest."

Jack continued to watch them as they left. The smaller woman had a familiar quality too. No visual memory but there was something in the tone of her voice, the cadence of her speech that chilled him. Something.


	17. Chapter 17 New in Town

Gray arranged transport for the Doctor and Clara on an Araolian freighter to avoid suspicion. A Tardis approach to the planet would have triggered an alert. Their cover was that of a Xanian mobster and his assistant looking for young talent for the Trust, a network where lives were bought, sold, and traded among the ruling elite. Since the bidders were often dangerous rivals, they were housed on different floors and care was taken to avoid accidental meetings before the auction. The Doctor took note of the many monitoring devices and carefully disabled them in a way that made them appear to work to the guards watching the observation panels.

They were handed a catalog with a description of each child, carefully listing the origin and talents. Clara had to steel herself to not show her disgust at this trafficking in children, many were the same ages as her students. Most were offered as single lots, but a few, like Talia and her Ood friend were paired. That description listed the Ood's considerable telepathic and intellectual potential, with a mere mention of Talia's potential as a servant. The last entry was a description of Jack. As the Doctor reviewed the information, he noted that most of it was a reflection of Jack's service at the Time Agency and an objective review of the possible uses of an immortal in military and medical research; great value to the experimenters, but a life of desperation and pain for the subject.

"This is my fault," muttered the Doctor.

Clara moved closer with questioning eyes.

"This!" he said as he pointed to Jack's image. "If he hadn't sacrificed his life to give me time to fight the Daleks, Rose…" He stopped overcome by the memory. He turned to look at Clara. "Did you know that I left him? Alone? Just ran away!"

Clara eyes widened. "But why?"

"Because he wasn't meant to be! A fixed point in time! An abomination!" He shook his head in disgust. "The Tardis and I just ran, and then I put him out of my mind."

He took a chair at the writing desk provided in his suite, and sat down. She moved to stand in front of him as he looked up. "Do you know that he looked for me. Waited over a hundred years to find me, and then when he did, we tried to shake him off. Went to the ends of the universe to shake him off." He looked up at her. "Not my best moment."

"Can you do anything for him?" Clara put her hand on his shoulder. "Something…"

"No," he interrupted. "Nothing. This 'gift' is…" He stopped. "My only consolation is that as I travel through time, I can see him taking this "gift" and in spite the pain to himself, he makes it a blessing." He nodded his head. "A good man."

He took a deep breath and stood up. "According to the catalog we can see him, inspection before the auction. I want you to see the children, and I will go to Jack. When you observe the children, see if you can identify the leaders, the ones the others will follow. This will be useful when we make our escape.

Clare nodded and then called the guard to arrange an escort to the children's quarters and one to see Jack. Soon there was a knock at the door. Clara opened the door to see a guard and the Commander standing before her.

The Commander nodded towards Clara and extended his hand to the Doctor.

"I thought I'd take this opportunity to introduce myself. I am Commander _, the director of this auction."

The Doctor took the extended hand and shook it. "Smith," he said with a smile. "John Smith of the Xanian Trust."

"Yes, we are familiar with your operation within that star system," the Commander smiled. "I'm surprised you came to us. First time, correct?"

"Wars are plentiful in our quadrant so we usually find an adequate harvest of refugees for our purposes," the Doctor said. " However, you have some unique lots in your catalog."

"The soldier?" the Commander studied "John Smith" carefully. "A rare find with the skills of a Time Agent and a peculiar ability to survive any assault. I will escort you personally to meet him, while your aide examines the children. Do you wish a demonstration of his restorative capabilities?"

"You mean kill him?" The Doctor frowned. "I have no taste for this personally, but take your word on his talents, Commander as your reputation in this trade is impeccable."

The Doctor glanced at Clara who took her place beside the guard.

"Very well," said the Commander. "We will proceed."


	18. Chapter 18 Clara

Clara followed the lead of the guard and entered the control station. It was a small room with thirty monitors on the wall with control panels manned by four guards. She sat patiently as the men went over the attributes of each child, her heart sinking as each story was told. The pitch was potential, but all she could see was loss: loss of family, loss of future, loss of self. Her poise carried her away from the tears welling inside, her calm demeanor revealing nothing. She took note of those who demonstrated leadership qualities, and was especially interested in the troublemakers. The complaints of the guards were windows into possibilities. She had always been the "go to" teacher for troubled kids, the misfit, the ones who found boundaries more of a challenge than hindrance.

One of the guards seemed to flirt with her as he went over the attributes of his charges. Sargent Bryce was dark and handsome after a fashion, but she found him full of himself and a bit tiring. After they finished the orientation, he invited her for a drink in the employees lounge. As they walked along the hall, he tried to tease out information about her and the Xainain operation. Gray had briefed her with an overview, but she knew that revealing little in the banter was her best defense.

"A bit old for the likes of you, isn't he?"

"Who?" she asked as they neared the entrance of the lounge.

"The bloke you are with…Smith, a bit long in the tooth if you don't mind me saying so," he said. "Been with him long?"

"Three years and counting," she said. "Learned a lot as his assistant, but expect to move up soon."

They sat down and ordered two Macolian beers and an order of chips. She looked around at the employees at the table, some dressed like Sargent Bryce, but others were in less commanding uniforms. She noted that even here, the watchful red eyes of the supervising cameras were ever present.

"What do the people in the rust colored overalls do?"

"Mostly maintenance, food service, and custodial," he said idly.

"And the white?"

"Nursing, childcare and the like."

She noticed an old woman sitting alone grasping a teacup as she stared into the distance.

"What about her?" she asked as the waitress handed her the order of beer. She took a sip of the amber brew.

"That's Gemma," the sergeant placed his glass on the table and reached for a chip. "She takes care of the children."

"She may have some insights of her own," Clara said hinting for an introduction.

Sargent Bryce caught Gemma's eye and motioned for her to come to the table. Gemma obediently placed her cup on the table and arrived at their table. The guard pointed to the remaining chair and she said down.

"This is Clara, assistant to John Smith, a new bidder," he said. "She wants to talk to you about the potential of your charges."

Clara noted a slight shudder in the woman as she weighed her answer.

"They all have great potential if treated with kindness," she said keeping her eyes on the table. Her hands moved restlessly on the table.

"And the soldier?" asked Clara.

Gemma looked up. "Jack. His name is Jack."

"The immortal?" sneered the sergeant taking another sip. "Kindness is not likely his future." He laughed.

Gemma bristled and said nothing. After an uncomfortable pause she asked, "May I be excused to continue my duties?"

Bryce nodded and watched the old woman slowly make her way through the tables and into the hall before she disappeared.

Clara looked at him with a quizzical smile and asked, "So what was that about?"

"She tended to him when he first came in, after the interrogations. If I know Maloc, he was pretty beat up. The word around is that she took a liking to him, defending him and all." He drained his glass and placed it firmly on the table. "Probably saw her son in him, the poor dear."

He reached into his pocket and gave her a memory stick and winked. "I got you something extra," he said. "Footage of the charges during their stay. Probably too much information, but you can watch their patterns, and get to know the ones that interest you."

Clara took the stick with a flirtatious smile. "I'll mention this to Mr. Smith," she said slyly. "Always on the look out for a someone with 'potential' Mr. Bryce…if you know what I mean."

After she was escorted back to her quarters she activated the memory stick. She quickly scanned over the recordings of the children noting their behavior in their cells and as a group, looking for leaders. She was surprised to see the files included Jack. The guard must have selected all files for the download, not thinking they included Jack. She remembered that Gemma took an interest in the Captain. She began to scan the files looking for interactions between Jack and the old woman, noticing she kept often kept her back to the camera. There was something strange about her hand movements. Clara zoomed in for a closer look. Sign language! The Conservancy undercover operative used a signing code. Could this quiet old women be one of them? She tried to remember what Gray had said about the code, but could only glimpse portions of the conversation. In any event, Gemma could be an ally when they were ready to make their move.


	19. Chapter 19 Frobisher

The Commander proudly reviewed the state-of-the-art security measures as he walked the Xanian to the main control room. He was surprised that they had considered his small auction worthy of attention. To gain such a customer as Mr. Smith would be seen as a coup to his superiors, especially if he returned for another purchase.

The Doctor silently took in the information and noted the pattern of guard stations, cameras, and alarms. Five guards manned the main control room. A wall of screens flickered as the camera footage shifted from the activities of one room to another. The Commander pointed out that a more detailed feed of the activity of the children was done in the children's "quarters" and available on demand here.

"Complete coverage!" boasted the Commander.

"Including my quarters?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh no," reassured the Commander pointing to a darkened panel on the side. "Mr. Smith, please be assured we respect the privacy of honored guests."

The Doctor arched a skeptical eyebrow.

The Commander quickly moved on. "We have edited a short representation on the soldier you are interested in. If you would have a seat here, I can pull it up."

The Doctor watched as Jack's ordeal unfolded from capture through the interrogation to compliance. His stomach churned as he watched Maloc's techniques and composed his face to suppress the rage as the Commander proudly pointed out statistics on pain endurance and recovery time.

"Who is this?" he asked pointing an old woman gently tending to Jack on the screen.

"That is Gemma, our most experienced nurse."

The Doctor paused, and then asked, "May I see her?"

"Why?" responded the Commander. "She is nothing, just a nurse."

"I'd like to get her observation on his recovery," the Doctor said. "Efficiency issues and related issues." He added, "I have always found a woman's perspective informative."

The Commander shrugged. "If you like I will arrange her to met us after you view the soldier." He signaled to the ranking guard that the visit was concluded and then promptly escorted "Mr. Smith" through a maze of halls and security doors until he came to the prisoner quarters. He stopped by the recreation hall where the children were gathered. As the Doctor entered the room he felt a strange sensation, a feeling he could not name. The children were playing a lively game, Arkarain keep away. A group of smaller children sat on the sidelines including an Ood boy. As the Doctor came closer, the children playing stopped and the Ood and the girl next to him stood, and watched his approach. The eerie sensation came back again. Had they met? He had spent much time with the Ood and had deep respect for their empathic abilities. If this child was someone who knew him, he needed to avoid contact.

The Doctor stopped turned towards the Commander and said, "My assistant is reviewing the children, let's move on to the soldier."

"As you wish," the Commander said and turned back towards the door. "Carry on," he ordered the guard.

The Doctor could feel the eyes of the Ood and his companion as they left the room. As they approached the far end of the corridor, he could sense Jack's presence and as they turned the corner, he could see the guard posted at the door to the cell. Seated next to him was the woman he had requested.

The Commander ordered the guard to open the cell and instructed the woman to remain outside until they were finished.

Jack was resting on his cot on the far side of the room, his hands shackled in front of him. The Doctor noted his pallor was off and shadows were under his eyes. At the Commander's order, he came to attention, keeping his eyes down.

"As you can see, Mr. Smith, he is in excellent condition," said the Commander.

Jack looked up, his eyes widened. "Frobisher! How…?" He quickly dropped his eyes again.

The Commander frowned. "Silence!" He turned to the Doctor. "Do you know this man?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, But he may know of me as I work under many names. The Xainian network often came in contact with Time Agents." He looked intently at Jack. "They have reason to fear us."

The Command shrugged, spun the prisoner around, and then roughly pulled down the shirt to expose Jack's shoulders and biceps. "As you can see there is no scaring, the muscles are strong…" He took out a knife and flipped the blade bringing it to the Captain's neck tipping the chin. Jack took a sharp breath. "If you would like a demonstration…"

"No," the Doctor said firmly. "There is no need. I'd like to speak with the woman now."

"As you wish," said the Commander as he closed the knife and put it back in his pocket. "Sit down, soldier." Jack complied, his eyes riveted on the Doctor's face in confusion.

As they stepped outside the cell and closed the door, the Doctor noted that another guard had joined them.

The Commander explained. "I have arranged to have Captain Pru escort you back to your chambers after you have interviewed the woman. I don't mean to neglect you, but I have other duties to perform in preparation for the auction."

"I understand," the Doctor replied. The Commander then strode down the hall, turned the corner, his footsteps slowly fading away.

The Doctor turned towards the woman. "I understand that your name is Gemma," he said softly. "I have a few questions to ask you about the prisoner…in private." He looked sharply at the guards.

The new guard shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry sir, but my orders…"

"Bloody orders," the Doctor snapped. "At least give us a room with chairs so I may talk with this woman."

The guard replied "There is a interrogation room down the hall and we could…"

"That will do."

The Doctor pulled two chairs away from the table, setting them facing each other. He noted the watchful eye of the camera, as he directed the guard to get he and Gemma a glass of water.

"So, Gemma," he said. "That is your name, correct?"

Gemma nodded.

"How long have you been a nurse?" he asked.

"Most of my life," she replied keeping her eyes down.

"This man you tended to after his 'interrogation', he heals quickly?"

She frowned. "It depends on the severity technique used."

"But he heals and returns to life unscathed."

"I wouldn't say that!" she muttered.

"Explain."

Gemma raised her eyes. "He feels pain and anguish…and each time he returns he is shaken, but regains his composure. His body may heal, but psychologically…"

The guard came back into the room with two glasses of water.

The Doctor sat back, "But he does eventually heal, correct?" He took a sip of the water and offered a glass to the old woman, who declined.

The Doctor reached for the woman's hands and held them. "I am told you treated him as a son, correct?" He could feel her trembling, but he held tightly.

"Yes."

He glanced up at the guard who had settled by the door. "Make sure he sleeps tonight so he is ready for the auction." As he said this, he subtly traced the Conservancy sign on her palms.

Gemma's eyes widened. She traced the response on his palm as they locked eyes, then looked away.

"You understand? Will you be preparing him for the auction…certifying health?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes down.

"Good," he said firmly and rose. "Guard, I'm ready to go back to my quarters."


End file.
